The Conspiracy (Sandokan III: The Two Tigers)
The Conspiracy (Italian: La congiura) is the twelfth episode of the third season (The Two Tigers) and the sixty-fourth overall episode of the animated series, Sandokan. Plot The army led by Sandokan and by Butho heads towards Sung’s castle. The Emperor (with Marianne, Kammamuri and Randi in his retinue) is heading in turn towards Zaho’s castle. Hanging from the bottom of the drawbridge to Zhao's castle, Morugan is waiting for the right chance to jump over the wall. The time comes and she jumps in. But she is soon captured and led before Zhao, who has Jade Fox at his side. In that same moment a messenger arrives with the news that Imperial troops are marching towards the castle. Zhao's surprise makes Morugan realize that the Prince knows nothing of the murder and it dawns on Jade Fox that Morugan is dangerous for her plans. All of a sudden, a brawl breaks out between the two women and they are separated. Morugan plays her trump card: she accuses Jade Fox of having conspired to assassinate the Emperor - unknown to the Prince. Jade Fox accuses her of being a thief and when she is searched by the guards; they find a precious jewel belonging to the Prince that Jade Fox had slipped inside her pocket during their brawl. Thus Morugan is locked up in a prison cell. Upon arriving at Sung’s castle, Yanez tells the Prince about what happened to the nearby village at the hands of imperial soldiers dressed as Mongolians. He cannot believe his brother Lao’s behavior. Then the news comes that the imperial army is moving towards his castle. Sung names Yanez his deputy and orders him to take up a defensive position. Morugan has little chance of setting herself free and warning the Prince, whereas Jade Fox communicates with Lobo Hai with the help of a little owl. Sandokan and Butho simultaneously besiege Sung’s castle and the two military advisers confront each other with crafty blows. The first round is won by Yanez, but Sandokan discovers a door that offers access to the castle inside a secret well. Once inside the castle walls, he wants to negotiate their surrender and finds himself facing Yanez. They tell each other about the latest events and realize that Sung and Lao at least are the victims of a trap set up by whom? Perhaps by Zhao? In that instant Butho unleashes a murderous attack that the two men manage to thwart thanks to their talent and a stroke of luck. So Sandokan gets the idea of using the secret well to attack him from behind. They carry out the plan and are successful all along the line. Butho manages to escape and Sung summons all his army and they head off towards Zhao's castle in order to clear up the situation. But Butho arrives first and warns Lobo Hai, the conspirator. When it dawns on Lobo Hai that all is lost, he realizes that the only thing to do is tell the Emperor that Sandokan betrayed him and has joined Sung in his march towards them. Lao understands that having two armies up against him is not a small matter, so he lines up his troops against the ridge of a chasm in order to set up an ambush. Marianne, as she conceals their escape, sends Kammamuri and Randi off to warn Sandokan. In the meantime, Lobo Hai orders Jade Fox to kill Zhao. But Morugan, who manages to free herself thanks to a trick, thwarts the assassination but is once again unsuccessful in getting her hands on Jade Fox. And that’s not all. Lobo Hai prepares a poisoned tea for Lao and is about to make him drink it when Yanez and Sandokan enter inside the gorge shouting that if they wish to kill two men alone – they should go ahead. Otherwise their wish is to speak to the Emperor. So the conspiracy is foiled and the three brothers reconcile and celebrate along with our heroes. Characters 'Main' *Sandokan *Yanez *Marianne *Paco *Kammamuri *Dharma *Morugan 'Supporting' *Prince Zhao *Prince Sung *Lao 'Villains' * Jade Fox * Lobo Hai * Butho Category:Television episodes Category:Sandokan episodes